Unfaithful
by DimiArmadillo
Summary: robin cheats on Starfire. such a simple act, such a simple way of being hurt. Starfire finds out and is heartbroken. rewritten. changed the name so yer,


**Disclaimer:** I do not own TT n neither does my friend Ashley who helped me rite this. Love ya.

Robin stood in front of his mirror, making sure he looked good for his date tonight. He smiled then headed off to the restaurant.

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

Robin sat down at the restaurant he waited and waited. He felt sad inside but made an excuse in his head to make him think she was late.

She's more than a girl  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to her I just can't be true

10 minutes had passed he couldn't take it. He couldn't bear the pain that his date didn't show up. He gave up. He got up and was leaving when all of a sudden; someone tapped him on the shoulder. He got a tingling and warm sensation.

And I know that she knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills her inside  
To know that I am happy with some other girl  
I can see her dying

Robin turned around. There was Amber, looking stunning in a pink, glittery, strapless dress. His jaw dropped. "I-I-I" He stuttered.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see her die a little more inside

He gulped loudly. "You look wonderful" He murmured to her. She smiled and gave him a kiss. A pang of guilt ripped through Robin.

I don't wanna hurt her anymore  
I don't wanna take away her life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

They sat down and picked up their menus. Amber began to hum. The waiter came. They told him their orders and walked off. Robin picked up his fork, thinking about Starfire, his other girlfriend.

I feel it in the air  
As I'm spiking my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As she reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late

Robin sighed. Amber looked up at him. "What's wrong Robin" She cooed. She leaned over and gave him another kiss. Tears welled in Robin's eyes and he pulled away.

I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the guys  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

"Amber I'm-I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore" He whispered. Amber stared at him. "What do you mean" She replied. Robin continued to gaze at the surface of the table. He leaned over.

Cause I know that she knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills her inside  
To know that I am happy with some other girl  
I can see her dying

He kissed her. "I'm sorry" He whispered. He pulled away and looked out the window. He gasped.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer 

There was Starfire, staring back into his eyes, tears in her eyes. He stood up. Starfire ran off, Robin following closely behind. They ran to the park. Robin grabbed Starfire's hand. "I'm sorry Starfire" He said. Starfire cried harder, wrenched her arm away and continued to run off.

Our love, her trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to her head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

Robin watched her go, never to see her again. He walked back to the resturaunt. Amber had left. He had had true love. Now, he had nothing.

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see her die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt her anymore  
I don't wanna take away her life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

A/N: Hey guys, hope u enjoyed reading this story. I no me n Ashley loved ritin it. Lol. We couldn't think of names but then, we did. Ashley is amber. Well im off to watch home n away now. Cyazz soon


End file.
